A conventional drawer and box generally includes four side boards and a bottom board is connected to the four side boards. The connection can be made by using nails for wood material, or by welding if the material of the side boards and the bottom board is metal. Some manufacturers use clamp member to connect the adjacent side boards and the bottom boards by rivets or nails. Nevertheless, a common problem of these connections is that the final products occupy too much space which is not convenient for transportation or storage. Besides, a lot of labors are required to nail or weld the individual boards and this also spends a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a drawer assembly which can be easily and quickly assembled without using expensive machine or tools.